


When All This Is Over

by droosy



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Adoptive Brothers Magnus and Taako, Adoptive Dad Merle, Boystack, Found Family, Gen, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/droosy/pseuds/droosy
Summary: Our boys think about the future.





	

When all this is over, you’re going to build a cabin on the edge of the forest. An A-frame, with big windows and lots of light. It’ll have a fireplace, and during the colder months you’ll all sit around it and warm your feet. You’re going to drink hot chocolate, and you’re going to put in as many marshmallows as you want.

 

When all this is over you’re going to sit on the porch you built in the chair you made and pet your seven dogs. You’ll smell vanilla from the kitchen and in a little less than half an hour Taako will come out and ring the dinner bell. He’ll say something like do any of you chucklefucks want some chocolate chip cookies and the answer will be a resounding yes.

 

In the summer you’ll hang your laundry out in the front yard, and Merle will plant an apple tree. You’ll both stay up just to listen to thunderstorms as Taako falls asleep beside you. The thunderclaps will start coming further and further apart and eventually the only sound will be of raindrops against the window.

 

You’ll yawn and pull a quilt over you and Taako. You’ll murmur something to Merle and he’ll tell you that he wants to stay awake for a just a while longer and _shh_ and make sure you don’t roll over and accidentally crush that little man because I’d sure as hell miss him. You’ll laugh and close your eyes and drape your arm around your brother.

 

That’s what you want to do when all this is over.

 

* * *

 

 

When all this is over, you're going to sit around a bonfire and strum your guitar as the tide goes out. You’ll look over at your boys and Taako will close his eyes and pull his fleece blanket over his nose. Magnus will be tired too, but he’ll still give you that goony little grin. You’ll wink at him and start playing “Crash Into Me” and Taako will groan but he’ll stay quiet for most of it.

 

You’ll get to see the sun every day. It’ll shine through Magnus’ hair and through the translucent tips of Taako’s ears, and maybe it’s goofy but that—just that simple thing—will make you smile like a big sentimental moron. You’ll see clouds and wildflowers and hear the birds and the creeks and the wind through the trees. You’ll remember what it’s like to have seasons.

 

When all this is over, you’re going to become the guy who never wears shoes and carries a walking stick. Magnus and Taako will get bored of teasing you pretty fast. Every other weekend, the three of you will load up the caravan and go down to the shore. Magnus will hunt for driftwood and beach glass, and Taako will drink until he’s not too much of a wuss to get knee-deep in the ocean.

 

When all this is over, you’re going to try to be a bigger presence in your children’s lives. You may have found a new family, but that doesn’t mean you’re going to leave Mookie and Mavis behind. Not anymore.

 

That’s who you want to be when all this is over.

 

* * *

 

 

When all this is over, you’re going to chug an entire bottle of chocolate syrup. You’re gonna do a fucking swan dive into your favorite pair of sweatpants and sleep for a year.

 

Every night you’ll drink a glass of red wine in the bath and read one page of a book. You’ll have a hundred blankets and two hundred pillows in your pimped-out canopy bed. Everything you own will be covered in straight _coffin_ lining—all velvet and silk. You’re going to be the most decadent motherfucker who ever lived.

 

Every morning you’re going to make breakfast and afterwards when you’re all food-tired you’re going to lie around with Magnus just running your fingers through his baby-ass hair. He’ll be smiling, half-asleep, and Merle will walk in like, well isn’t this a cozy little scene and he’ll laugh and sit down next to you. When things get too quiet you’ll put on some, like, Italo disco and slide around the floor in your socks.

 

And you know what? You might actually start selling your baked goods. You’re ready now. It’s time to get back out there.

 

And when you go into town on market day, you’ll pass Angus on the street. He’ll be playing kick the can or pushing a fucking hoop with a stick—whatever that kid does for fun—and he’ll say hello sir, how are you today sir? You’ll say fine, and you’ll be telling the truth.

 

That’s what you want to say when all this is over.


End file.
